Serendipity
by gtrotter29
Summary: Jane and Maura meet at Boston Common in what happens to be a serendipitous occasion. What will become of their chance encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am again, with a different story. I had mentioned the possibility of not being able to update as often as I'd like since I have so much work to do but my body seems to think otherwise. Since insomnia hasn't left me alone, I figured I'd write. This idea popped into my head as I was reading earlier. It's completely different from my other story "Differences". I'm going to see where it goes. Enjoy!**

**********All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

Jane couldn't remember the last time she'd been so tired. The case they were currently working on had them on the 8th consecutive day of little to no sleep and they were still no closer to catching the killer. Frost, Korsak and she were now working in shifts because a body seemed to turn up every other day. Clues were piling up, yet every time they thought they had a lead it'd bring them right back to square one. Giving in and listening to Frost tell her to take the rest of the day to get some rest, she gathered her things, headed out of the building and towards her car.

It was on days like this that not even a cold beer at the Robber or sitting alone at home could bring her any kind of relaxation or rest. She opted for the one place she had always found some kind of comfort: the park. It was with that thought in mind that she drove in the direction of Boston Common. She liked getting lost within the park's boundaries, sitting a different spot every time. This time, she'd opted to sit and watch the skaters at Frog Pond. Couples, boys and girls with their families skated around the rink seemingly without a care in the world. Jane laid back on the bench and closed her eyes momentarily as she took in a deep breath and slowly released it. She longed for peace, she longed for answers.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken? It seems like all the other benches are full."

She was taken out of her thoughts by a sweet sounding voice. Her eyes snapped open and she looked straight into questioning hazel eyes.

"No, it's not taken, please sit," Jane replied, her voice a bit raspier than usual.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you." The stranger sat legs together and hands crossed at her lap. "It's quite a beautiful night out, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Jane didn't know whether to be annoyed by the now talking stranger or pleased that she seemed rather nice. "I don't get out much."

"Neither do I, I'm afraid. There's always so much to do. I'm Maura by the way, Maura Isles," the stranger said as she extended a gloved hand in Jane's direction."

"Jane Rizzoli," Jane replied as she shook the stranger's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. What brings you out tonight, Jane?"

"Work has been rather rough these last couple of weeks. I just wanted to take a breather, you know?" Jane didn't really know the reason why she was being so open with this stranger. What was even weirder, it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What kind of work do you do?" Maura asked.

"I'm a detective with Boston homicide."

"Oh my, I can see how that can be quite the stressful job, especially lately. I've been reading about the murders in the newspaper every day. Poor women. Have you gotten any leads?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not really supposed to discuss my job," Jane replied.

"Of course detective, my apologies." Maura turned a shade of red.

"No, it's quite alright. We can talk about something else. What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professor of genetics at Harvard Medical School."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. So you're a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"A doctor who teaches at Harvard. I have to say, that's a first for me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I usually just come across other cops." Jane mentions with a chuckle.

"I know what you mean. I don't get to interact much outside academia."

"So what brings you out tonight?" Jane asked.

"I find that I don't make enough time to just stop and look around. I'm always so caught up with work and sadly, it doesn't leave much room for anything else. Recent events have made me want to change that. I figured tonight was a good night to start and this place seemed perfect to come and enjoy a pleasant evening outside. I can already say that it was definitely worth it," Maura states, looking at Jane with a small smile.

"I can say the same," replied Jane. "I'd hate to cut this conversation short, but I actually have to get home and get some sleep. My poor partner stayed at work so that I could get some rest and I'd hate for him to have done that for no reason."

"It's alright detective, I don't want to keep you from anything. I wish you the best of luck with your case and hope that you are able to solve it soon."

"Thank you, I truly appreciate that. I know this may be a bit forward of me, but do you think you'd like to have coffee sometime? I've enjoyed our short conversation, and would like to get to know you better."

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea." Maura reached into her purse and pulled out her card. "Here's my card. Just give me a call or send me an e-mail and we'll schedule something."

"Great. I'll be in touch. Hopefully we can solve this case soon so that we can go have that coffee. It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Isles," Jane said as she rose from her seat and shook Maura's hand once more.

"As I said, the pleasure is all mine, detective," replied Maura with a smile.

* * *

**What do you think, peeps? Is it worth pursuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm amazed with the attention this has gotten! Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I have a really good idea where I want this story to go already, so chapters may actually come sooner rather than later. I'm still working on 'Differences' and will be alternating updates between the two. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's going to be all for today. I expect the paper on connective tissue disorders at the beginning of next class."

Students began to gather their belongings and slowly exited the class. It was no secret, Dr. Isles' genetics class was one of the most difficult you could take, yet also one in which you could get the most out of.

Maura locked the classroom behind her and headed to her office not too far away. She'd had a rough week, with more papers to grade than she knew what to do with. She opened the door to the small office and turned on the lights on her way to her desk. A couple of minutes later, her laptop was on and she was going through her e-mails. After replying to her students' questions, she came across an e-mail from Jane, which made her smile instantly. Waiting not a second more, she opened it, eager to know its content.

_Good afternoon Dr. Isles,_

_I hope your week is going well and that it hasn't been as hectic as my own. We finally caught a break and managed to close the case; all we need now is to do the never-ending paperwork._

_I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me for coffee this week. I can get out of work by 5, so let me know if any time after that fits your schedule._

_I'm looking forward to hearing from you,_

_Jane_

Maura's smile got even wider. She had been looking forward to hearing from the detective all week. She quickly wrote back a reply.

_Hello Jane,_

_To start off, please call me Maura; Dr. Isles just sounds too formal. As it turns out, my last class of the day ends at 3:50, so how about we meet at 7? That way you don't feel rushed. There's this cute little café in Harvard Square that's called Crema Cafe, have you heard of it? It's one of my favorites. How does tomorrow look for you?_

_Maura_

Jane was beginning to nod off when she felt her phone buzz on her hip, making her jolt awake. She was about to curse the object for disturbing her near sleep until she realized what it announced: a new e-mail and reply from Maura. She quickly opened her inbox and read the doctor's reply. A smile formed instantly as she typed her response.

_Maura,_

_Tomorrow at 7 at Crema Cafe sounds like a plan. I'm looking forward to it already._

_Until then,_

_Jane._

Jane replaced the phone on its clip, released a contented sigh and went back to nodding off.

* * *

Jane debated whether or not to go home and change after work. She hadn't needed to tackle anyone that day so her clothes were still wrinkle-free and clean, but she felt like she wanted Maura to know her outside her work element. She quickly drove home after her shift, showered, and changed into jeans and a BPD long sleeved t-shirt with converse to finish out her outfit. She opted to keep her hair down to shield her ears from the cold weather. Grabbing her Red Sox jacket on the way out, she told Jo Friday to be good and locked the door behind her.

She arrived at the café a few minutes early, and wasn't surprised in the least to see that Maura was already there. She definitely seemed like the type of person who stuck to punctuality even outside of work. She was given a few seconds of uninterrupted time to look at Maura through the glass as she read something on her phone. The green cashmere sweater made her eyes sparkle and her honey blonde hair shine. God, she was beautiful. Jane took in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself as she did so, and opened the door to the café. Maura instantly looked up and their eyes met. The world stopped for a second, a minute, eternity; neither woman knew for sure. Jane saw Maura's gentle eyes soften as she smiled and waited patiently for her arrival.

"Hello Maura, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Jane said as she took a seat in front of her new acquaintance.

"Not at all, I arrived only a few minutes ago myself."

Noticing Maura had nothing to drink in front of her, Jane rose from her seat.

"What would you like to drink? I'll get us our order."

"Thank you, Jane. I'll have a Golden Crema, please."

"Do you want anything from the bakery?"

"No, the coffee by itself is great, thank you."

"I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Jane went and looked over the menu as she waited in line. She ordered a regular latte for herself and a pain au chocolat and ordered the Golden Crema for Maura. She returned to the table a few minutes later with coffees in hand and went back for the pastry.

"I was going to stick with coffee myself but then I saw this little treat and I just couldn't pass it up, it looks so good!" Jane said chuckling.

"The pastries here are amazing. I have one when I come here in the mornings occasionally. I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"Have you tried this one?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Try it with me," Jane said as she cut off a piece to share.

Both women gave a contented sigh when they tasted the pastry. "Ohmygod this is amazing!" Jane said.

"It is quite delectable," was Maura's reply. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"No problem," replied Jane. "So tell me about yourself Maura. Why did you choose to become a professor instead of practicing medicine?"

"This is going to sound strange, but I don't always do well with people. It took a lot of immersion therapy to even get to the point of being able to speak in front of my class. I don't think I would be able to handle patient interaction on a daily basis. Besides, I enjoy teaching very much. The students at HMS are dedicated and passionate about learning, so I don't have to deal with those that are just taking up space in a classroom. HMS produces some of the best doctors in the world, and I'm happy to be able to be a part of that."

"I know it's one of the best schools in the country. I think it's great you teach there. It must take a lot of brains to even be considered for a spot there, I'm sure."

"The selection process is quite extensive, for faculty as well as the student body. I've been teaching there for 8 years."

"8 years?! You don't even look old enough to have been a doctor for 8 years!"

"Thank you Jane," Maura replied with a smile. I'm 35 years old. I graduated from medical school when I was 24, and worked in genetics research until I got the teaching position."

"You've been a doctor for 11 years?!"

"Yes, I have. I have always had a passion for learning, and I managed to finish school rather quickly."

"I'll say…"

"So tell me about yourself. Why did you decide to become a detective?"

Jane smiled. "It's what I've always wanted to do, ever since I was a little girl. I knew since I was little that I wanted to be a cop, and as I grew and learned more about the job I became interested in working in homicide. By the time I left the academy, I knew I was going to do everything in my power to earn a position in homicide.

"That sounds like a very taxing job, very dangerous as well. Your family is ok with that?"

"My ma took a long time to get used to it, and I think that she still doesn't like it. Then it got worse when my little brother Frankie decided to become a cop too. She loves us though, and even though she isn't ok with it, she still supports our decisions. The only thing she keeps worrying about and throwing in my face is the whole not being married and having kids. 'Janie, when are you going to meet a man and get married with that job? Who is going to want you in such a dangerous occupation? I'm not getting any younger and neither are you and I want grandkids!' Seriously, the woman annoys me to no end sometimes."

"So, you're single?"

"I am, yes. Are you?"

"Yes, I too, am single. I've yet to come across someone who will stick around long enough to even begin a relationship."

"Why is that?"

"I ask myself the same thing, and I don't know. Everyone thinks I'm strange and boring."

"You're anything but strange or boring."

Maura blushed. "Thank you, Jane."

The two women continued talking about their likes and dislikes, their passions. Jane's eyes lit up when she talked about her sports teams while Maura talked about her favorite museums and love of science. The two couldn't be more different when it came to their likes, but they found that they complemented the other nicely. It was nice to be able to talk about different things, and each welcomed it with open arms.

Soon it was closing time and they were the only remaining patrons in the café. They'd spent the last two hours talking and they hadn't even realized the time. Stating their apologies for staying late, the two made their way outside.

"I've had a wonderful time, really. Thank you for inviting me out Jane. We will have to do this again, perhaps at one of your favorite places next time."

"That sounds great. I had a great time too, Maura. Did you drive here? Let me walk you to your car."

They slowly made their way to Maura's blue Prius and came to stop at the driver's door.

"So now you have my number," said Jane. "I hope you use it."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Jane. I can feel this is the beginning of something great. I look forward to seeing each other again," Maura said as she kissed Jane on the cheek and hugged her goodbye.

Jane waited until Maura was situated and had driven off before she started walking back to her own car. It was then she realized that she'd fallen in love with Maura Isles.

* * *

**What do you think? Did Maura have the same reaction as Jane? Will this be the beginning of a great relationship between the two or just a friendship?**


	3. Author's Note

**Is anyone having issues bringing up chapter two? I was browsing through the Rizzles list and I couldn't find it...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the continued reviews and follows everyone! I'm glad that most of you who were having issues viewing chapter 2 seem to have gotten it cleared up. This chapter was a little difficult to write towards the end, you will see why. Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of weeks had gone by, and there had yet to be a day in which Jane didn't hear from Maura. Though the two continued having what was an extremely busy work schedule that hadn't allowed them to meet again, the two would communicate via text or e-mail throughout the day. It was the highlight of both women's day, yet it was only noticed on Jane's side.

"What's got you on cloud nine lately, Jane? We had to be up for a murder at 4 this morning and you didn't bat an eye; you're usually willing to kill someone yourself before you get some caffeine in you and you were as tame as the kittens Korsak spends his day watching on YouTube."

"Oh shut it. Why does it have to be something? Can't a girl just have a good day?"

Frost gave her an all too knowing look.

"Oh whatever. So what if there is something that has me happy? I would think that's better for you, I'm not giving you as much crap as I usually do, am I?"

"You're right there, partner." Frost replied, deciding to drop it. There would come a time when Jane would share, if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you, Frost. It's just, I want to be able to keep this to myself for a while, ok?"

"No worries Jane. I'm here if you need an ear."

"Thanks partner," replied Jane as she went back to her computer. The murder that morning had put her a little on edge; she just didn't let anyone see it. A student had been killed and the body had been left in a dumpster behind a business in Harvard Square. She always hated to see the victims, especially when they were so young. Her phone buzzed to show a text had come through. She smiled, knowing it was from Maura. She'd chosen a different vibration setting to alert her when a text from Maura came through.

"_Good afternoon, detective. How's your day?"_

"_Started off bad. A student from BCU was murdered and left in a dumpster. Frost and I got a call at 4 this morning."_

"_That's terrible, Jane! The poor family…"_

"_Yeah, Frost and I went to inform the parents earlier today. It's always one of the toughest parts of the job."_

"_I'm really sorry to hear that, but I suppose you are around it daily considering your job."_

"_Yeah, it never gets any easier though. How about you? How's your day so far?"_

"_It's going well, it's just long. I've gotten most of my grading done. I didn't have any classes today, remember?"_

"_Right, you only teach 3 days a week."_

"_That's correct."_

"_It seems like we're going to have our usual long day at the office and I'm not getting out until around 7, but I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight."_

"_I think that could be arranged. My schedule is open. What did you have in mind?"_

"_There's this incredible little restaurant close to headquarters called Gio's. They have the best Italian food, and I should know!=)"_

"_That sounds good; I haven't had Italian in some time. What time shall I meet you there?"_

"_If you don't mind seeing me in my work clothes, how's 7? I'll get out of here a few minutes early."_

"_Sounds good Jane, I'll see you there."_

* * *

Jane managed to arrive just a couple of minutes before Maura did and grabbed them a table. She was a bit nervous, butterflies flying around her stomach and whatnot. She hadn't seen Maura in two weeks and though she'd only seen the woman twice before that, she longed for the time she spent in the other's presence.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting Jane, I had some trouble finding a parking spot," Maura said as she came in, hugging Jane before taking a seat in front of her.

"Not at all, I just got here. I thought I'd grab us a table."

Both women looked the menu over, pondering what to have for dinner. Once the wine and meal had been ordered, it was Maura who spoke first.

"So how was the rest of your day? Did you manage to get any leads?"

After two weeks of e-mailing and texting back and forth, Jane had gotten comfortable enough around Maura to be able to discuss minimal details about her job. She knew she couldn't get too detailed, but she felt she could at least talk about her work day now.

"We have some; Frost and Korsak said they'd cover them today. We're still waiting on results from the medical examiner once he finishes the autopsy as well."

"Such a tragedy," Maura replied, shaking her head. "And for someone so young! Just to think that it could've been one of my students; it's terrible!"

"Unfortunately that's the world we live in. The only thing now is to track the killer down to try to bring some kind of closure to the poor family. At least they'll have that, for what it's worth."

"I'm sure that families in that situation are appreciative of the work you all do Jane, even if they aren't able to show it. I know that if something like that should ever happen to me or someone I knew, I'd want some answers."

"How do you do that?" Jane asked in awe.

"Do what?" Maura asked confused.

"You manage to say exactly what I need to hear," Jane replied.

Maura smiled. "I don't know. I'm just being honest. I can't lie."

"You can't lie?"

"No, I'm physically unable to lie; I'd break out in hives or go vasovagal if I did."

"You'd go vaso what?"

"Vasovagal. I'd faint."

"I can't believe that." Jane stated in disbelief.

"I think you'll find it's true the more you get to know me."

"That I'll have to see... I've never met anyone in my life that has not been able to lie. We're talking no lying whatsoever? Not even a white lie?"

"No lying of any kind."

"WOW." Jane's mind went into overdrive. There was so much she wanted to know, and it would be cruel of her to test this new development. Did Maura enjoy spending as much time with her as she did? Did Maura have feelings for her too? How would she know if it was a lie or not? She decided to go for a fairly neutral question.

"Ok, so I have a question for you. Do you like my outfit?" Jane asked casually.

Maura didn't hesitate for a second before replying. "No."

"No? Why not?"

"It doesn't flatter your body at all Jane. The colors are too bland and the suit hangs off your body, it's too big on you."

"Gee, thanks a lot…"

"I told you, I can't lie. Why don't you let me take you shopping? We can have a girls' day out!"

"Uh no, thank you. I hate shopping for clothes. Besides, these are my work clothes. I can't be spending loads of money on clothes I'll be wearing when I tackle suspects to the ground!"

"Alright, perhaps another time," Maura replied rather disappointed.

"I wouldn't mind going shopping with you Maura, just not for myself. I'll go with you if you'd like to shop."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer sooner than you think, Jane. I'd always like the opinion of a friend when clothes shopping."

There is was again… _friend._ Never in her life had that word bothered Jane as much as it bothered her now. Sure, she loved being Maura's friend, but there was a part of her that wanted, that envisioned so much more.

They finished the rest of their meal with pleasant conversation. This time it was Maura who paid the bill, ignoring Jane's wanting to pay herself. Once everything was taken care of, they exited the restaurant and Jane walked Maura to her car once again. There was something that was bothering her, and she didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to keep it bottled in. Deciding to bite the bullet, Jane brought her hand up to Maura's shoulder, making the other woman turn her attention to her.

"So we're friends?"

"Of course we are! Though I've only known you for a very short time, I can honestly say you're my best and only friend."

"I'm your only friend?"

"Well, I have acquaintances all over the world… but friends? No… You're my only friend, Jane. Is that something that bothers you?"

"No, I actually rather like it. It makes me feel important." Jane stated with a smile.

"You are important; you're important to me."

Jane reached over and placed her hand over Maura's.

"You're important to me too, Maura. I can't believe just how close I feel to you after knowing you for such a short period of time. You've come to be a very important person in my life, and I hope you stay that way."

"I would like that very much, Jane. I told you, I felt like this was the beginning of something important and special. I feel it still."

"Maura… I don't know if this is a good idea of me, but I can't keep it in anymore. I like you, like really like you."

"Jane…"

"I've never felt so close to anyone else in my entire life. I feel whole when I'm with you. I look forward to hearing from you every minute of every day. Is this crazy?"

"No, it isn't crazy, but Jane…"

Jane closed the distance between them and gently kissed Maura. She knew she'd died and gone to heaven. There was no sweeter, no better kiss in the world. She felt Maura fight the kiss at first, then melt into her arms.

"Maura, I love you, I'm in love with you."

Maura's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Jane; I can't do this." She hurriedly got in her car, turned on the ignition and sped off.

Tears sprang to Jane's eyes as she stood there, shocked and motionless. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**I know most of you are probably wondering the same thing as Jane. Let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Hit the previous link for chapter 3

Seriously... I don't know why this thing is giving me problems. another A/N everyone... just hit the back button for chapter 3.


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok, so clearly most of you weren't happy with the way last chapter ended, but it was necessary for the story IMO. I totally hear those of you who have told me in your reviews that you think it's going a little fast. Let me apologize now... that's just the way my writing style is. I've tried to slow down and give you guys more, but I've always been a short and to the point type. I promise to try harder in the next fic since it's already a little late for this one. I don't know how you are going to react to this chapter and I'm aware that I may lose readers, but this is what I had in mind when I first started the story. That said, I hope you stick around and enjoy.**

* * *

Jane was completely shocked, dumbfounded by Maura's actions. Once the tears and shock passed, she knew she needed to hear an explanation. For two days she called Maura only to be sent to voicemail, sent texts and e-mails that went unanswered.

"_Maura, it's Jane. Please, I need to know what's going on. I'm sorry for pushing too hard. I need to hear from you, please call me back."_

By the third day she was determined to get answers, whether Maura decided to communicate back or not. She'd made up her mind that she would go to HMS the following day and seek Maura out, as well as the answers she was looking for. Turns out she didn't need to wait, since an e-mail from Maura came that afternoon.

_Jane, _

_First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior. My reaction was unwarranted, and I can only imagine how it hurt you. I am so very sorry for having done that to you, and hope you can forgive me someday. I know that you're probably wondering what's going on, and I know that I've left you out. You deserve an explanation. Meet me tonight at 7 at the bench in Boston Common where we met and I will tell you everything you want to know._

_Maura_

Not being able to concentrate on work, Jane thanked Frost immensely for the favor and took the rest of the day off. She didn't want to go home, she'd drive herself crazy. She couldn't concentrate on anything so she just headed in the direction of Boston Common and once there walked around the park to try to clear her thoughts.

* * *

There was still a couple of hours to kill before Maura's arrival, so she tried to distract herself by people watching, which didn't do much. The events of that night, along with the communication between the two and their previous meetings kept replaying in her head. Sure, she had gone too far, she could see that now. How could she be so stupid so as to tell Maura about her feelings just after meeting her twice before? _Way to jump the gun Jane._ She kept berating herself for her actions and for having pushed Maura away, and she felt determined to do whatever it took to get Maura to speak to her again, to be friends again; she would settle for that. Before she knew what was going on, she heard footsteps near. Looking up, she saw Maura's eyes looking back into her own.

Maura looked the way Jane felt. Her eyes were sad and puffy, and though there was no additional evidence now, it was obvious she'd cried, and plenty. Her lower lip trembled nervously as she tried to speak.

"Jaaane…" Maura's eyes watered instantly as she spoke. Jane was up and in her arms in an instant. Maura cried into Jane's arms and held on as if her life depended on it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No, Maura, shhh, it's going to be ok. I'm the one who should apologize. I said too much too soon." Jane tried to soothe Maura's cries, her hands calmly rubbing her back and trying to calm the blonde. "Here, sit down. Tell me what's going on."

Maura took a few more minutes to calm down; her arms shook as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Jane, I'm so sorry for my behavior, though I've no right to ask you to forgive me. The way I reacted, it was cruel and I'll never forgive myself for it."

"Maura, it's ok, alright? I understand. These last few days have given me time to think about what happened. I know that I said too much. It was my fault. I never should've said anything."

"No Jane, don't misinterpret my actions. You telling me you loved me isn't the reason I ran away."

"What? Maura, what are you talking about?" Jane asked, confusion now filling her mind.

"There is something I haven't told you about myself. It's something I've been afraid to share with anyone, especially you."

"Maura, please explain what's going on, I don't understand."

"Jane, what you feel towards me, I feel it too. That was never the issue."

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"There's a reason why I'm a doctor, why I chose to study genetics. My mother, she died at a young age, I was 16 years old when she died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"She had Huntington's disease; do you know what that is?"

"I've heard about it, but I don't know specifics."

"It's a neurodegenerative disorder that affects muscle coordination and leads to psychiatric problems and cognitive decline. There are symptoms that one begins with usually between the ages of 35 and 44. Lack of coordination, unsteadiness, jerky body movements are what one usually notices first; then come the cognitive and behavioral problems. This is a genetic disorder, Jane."

"You mean—"

"I tested myself a few months ago, and tested positive for Huntington's."

"Maura, I—"

"It's not just the drastically lowered life expectancy, Jane… it's about the _quality _of life once symptoms hit. They progress quickly; they lead to dementia and round the clock care for someone who usually hasn't made it to 45 yet. I saw what my father went through with my mother. I refuse to put anyone through that, I won't!"

"Maura! Listen to me! This? It doesn't matter to me, ok? We can find a way, we'll be able to find a way."

"There's no cure Jane."

"I can't leave you; I won't leave you like this. You said it yourself: I'm your only friend. I want to continue being that friend and if you'll let me, I want to be so much more. I meant what I said Maur, I love you. We will fight through this, together," Jane urged, pulling Maura's hands into her own.

"I can't do this to you Jane. I love you, but I won't tie your life down. There will come a point in time, sooner than you think, when I won't even be able to form coherent thoughts, I won't be able to take care of myself anymore, I won't even be able to remember who you are!"

Maura began crying again. Jane held her as tears ran down her cheeks as well.

"Then I'll remind you, every single day, I'll remind you who I am. I love you, Maura Isles. Please, don't push me away." Jane reached up and tentatively kissed Maura once again. Maura didn't hold back this time, and let herself be kissed and kissed Jane back.

"I love you, Jane."

"And I love you, Maura. I don't care what future we have to face, we will face it together, whatever comes."

"Whatever comes," Maura replied as Jane's arms curled around hers.

* * *

**I know this probably isn't what you all had in mind when you started reading this, but I hope you give it a chance anyway. There's plenty more to come.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around! I've been getting mixed reviews for this story, yet I'm glad that some of you have decided to continue giving this a chance. I hope you'll follow it until the end.**

* * *

"I can't believe you've never been to a Red Sox game before!" Jane stated as she pulled into a parking space. "You've lived in Boston for how long?"

"I've lived here for about half of my life; the rest I spent in Europe. It's not that I've never had the chance to come; it's just that I was not really one for sports. I did fencing when I was younger…"

"Fencing is not a sport Maur…"

"Yes it is!"

"Ok, well we shall leave that argument for another time. I have something for you." They got out of the car. Jane opened the door to the back seat and pulled out a big box before handing it to Maura. "This is for you, and I hope you like it."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it!" Maura unwrapped the box and lifted the top. "Oh Jane, it's perfect for tonight! Thank you so much!" Jane had gotten Maura her own Red Sox jacket, "M. Isles" embroidered on the front.

"Here, let me help you." She helped Maura take off her own jacket and helped slip on the newly gifted one.

"It fits perfectly! Thank you," Maura replied as she leaned in and kissed Jane. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you too Maur, and I'm glad you like your gift."

They held hands as they walked together, side by side towards the stadium entrance. It being a cold night out, Maura leaned into Jane, trying to keep warm.

"We're going to be freezing! It's so cold out tonight!"

"We'll be alright, Maur. Once you're around so many other bodies, with the excitement and everything else, you tend to forget about the cold. Don't worry, if all else fails, I'll keep you warm."

They reached the park entrance and Jane handed over their tickets. It took a few more minutes for them to reach their seats by right field.

"This is a great view of the field," stated Maura. "I wish I knew more about baseball, though I did do a little research before you picked me up tonight."

"Well, there's 9 innings in each game, unless you go to extras. Each team gets three outs per inning. A batter gets a chance, 3 strikes and he's out. If he gets walked, that's 4 pitches that don't hit the strike zone, then he gets to 1st base automatically. You have to round the bases to score a run, and the most runs at the end of the 9 innings wins."

"Yes, I read all of that. I think that should be sufficient to get me through tonight." Maura said with a smile.

"It will be; besides, I'll be able to fill you in if you have any questions. I've been coming to games since I was a little kid. Pop used to bring Tommy, Frankie and me to games at least once a season."

"I'm just glad to be able to share this with you, something you love and is clearly important to you."

"Thanks, Maur."

The game against the Yanks went rather smoothly. The Sox were up by 2 runs by the 7th inning stretch. The start of the 8th inning brought a hit that came too close to Maura for her comfort level.

"Hey Maur, it's a home run, I can feel it! It has the speed behind it! Watch out!" Jane jumped in front of her girlfriend and made the catch mid-air. She stumbled a bit, but was held upright by Maura, who managed to react to the warning quickly.

"Jane, I can't believe that didn't hit me… I can't believe you caught that! Are you ok? Do your hands hurt?"

"No Maur, I'm alright. Here, this is for you. You're lucky; the chances of catching one of these are very slim… I figure it's a good keepsake for your first game."

Maura grabbed the ball and held on to it. "Thank you. I will be sure to keep it safe."

Before either woman realized what was going on, whistling and clapping started going on all around them.

"Hey, you're on the big screen!" yelled another fan.

"What?!" Jane asked, panic in her voice. She looked up to see her and Maura on the jumbotron followed by an animation of the word 'kiss'.

"I don't think that's going to go away," Maura replied as everyone continued whistling around them.

"Alright, alright!" Jane leaned down and gave Maura a quick kiss to appease everyone. "Lift up the ball, Maur."

Maura raised her right hand and clearly showed everyone in the stadium Jane's great catch. The stadium erupted into cheer.

"This has got to be my favorite game ever!"

"I have to say the same, even if it is just my first experience. It's been so much fun!"

"I'm glad, baby. I'm happy to share this with you."

"And I with you, my love," replied Maura, snuggling in close to Jane once more.


	8. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter peeps! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Today was one hell of a day, and that is not a good thing," Jane stated as she entered Maura's house. She went through her usual routine of taking off her badge and gun and leaving them in the drawer Maura had left empty specifically for her. She had smelled dinner cooking the second the entered the house and headed towards the kitchen. "Something smells delicious in here."

"I'm sorry you had such a rough day; do you want to talk about it?" Maura asked. She turned her attention away from the stove and greeted Jane with a long hug and a kiss. "You feel so tense, Jane. Maybe a massage after dinner would do you some good. That, or maybe a long, hot bath?"

"God, both sound great, Maur. The case we have now is kicking our ass."

"Language, Jane."

"Sorry… It's just that we have no leads! None, whatsoever. Frost is trying to do everything he can on the tech side, but we got nothing. Our medical examiner is useless most of the time; the man doesn't belong in that office being the incompetent idiot he is!"

"You'd never mentioned having problems with the M.E. before…"

"I just don't want to bog you down with work stuff Maur, but really, the guy is an idiot. He doesn't even know how to extract evidence from a victim's body. He's constantly missing things that at times have been essential to an investigation. Seriously, the man needs to be replaced, and soon! We've all talked to our lieutenant about it but there's not much else we can do aside from that. To hell with work. Tell me about your day."

"I had a good day. Today's classes were very engaging; my students seemed to take a lot from it. My grading is finally done so at least I don't have to worry about that for a couple of days. One of the doctors in research also approached me today."

"Really? What'd he want?"

"He was offering me a place back on the research team."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would think about it. He gave me a week to decide before they start looking elsewhere."

"What are you thinking about doing? I mean, research sounds like a great opportunity with everything…"

"I don't know, Jane. It would take me away from my classes, give me a bigger workload, and I honestly don't know if I can handle all of it. I mean, sure, I would probably be able to handle the load for a few months, a couple of years… but then what?"

"You can't live your life like that, Maura. Living it in constant fear of what's going to happen."

"I don't know what's going to happen; I don't know when my mental capacity will start deteriorating. I'm afraid, Jane. Even though I knew the odds were against me, I waited to test myself until now because I was afraid of knowing. It sounds ridiculous, I know. I'm a doctor! I just couldn't deal with the diagnosis, not until now and there are times when I still doubt myself."

"Then you take it a day at a time. This is understandable Maur; this type of diagnosis isn't a little thing... I would've said to get yourself tested earlier if it was something you could fight or get treatment for, but there is nothing at this stage in time, right?"

"No, there isn't. I haven't begun showing any symptoms of the disease yet."

"Is this research position something you're wanting to do?"

"Yes, it is. It may not be of much help to my case, but it can help so many other people."

"Then do it. We will take everything as it comes. If, at a later point, you need to take a step back from your duties, then you can handle that at that time, ok?"

"I will talk to Dr. Clark and accept the position."

"That's my girl."

They had dinner in companionate silence, both women thinking about their topic of conversation from earlier that day. Once dinner was finished, Jane offered to clean up downstairs while Maura went and drew her a bath. Heading up the stairs, Jane could hear faint music coming from down the hall. As she slowly opened the master restroom's door, she immediately relaxed, and a sense of wanting overcame her. Candles lit the room in a soothing ambience. Maura stood at the foot of the tub, a blue silk robe covering her down to mid-thigh.

"I thought that I might be able to join you, if that's alright." Maura whispered seductively into Jane's ear. Jane could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand and her pulse begin to race. "You had a rough day, and I'd love nothing more than to massage away that stress."

"Uh, I'd love to have you join me... you look incredible Maur… I have no words…"

"Here, let me help you." Maura lifted Jane's hands above her head and slowly began undressing her. Jane blushed instantly, her face a deepening shade of red with each article of clothing that was removed. "What's the matter, my love?"

"Nothing, I'm just—we've never done this before so – I'm just nervous is all."

"Jane, you're beautiful," Maura stated. She leaned in and kissed Jane. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, and I am completely and irrevocably in love with you. Nothing will change that."

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura with as much fervor, her hands sliding up Maura's shoulders and slowly undoing her robe. She held out her hand and helped Maura into the tub before going in herself. She let out a heavy sigh. "God, this feels amazing. I could stay in here forever." She felt Maura's delicate and soft hands on her shoulders and released another sigh.

"You're so tense, love. Try to relax. Your neck and upper back are a mess… so many knots." Maura worked on Jane's body trying to get the muscles to relax. Jane elicited soft moans throughout, becoming more and more relaxed the more Maura worked on her. Jane let out a shaky breath when she felt Maura's lips on her back, on her neck.

"I think my neck is fine now, Maur. Thank you." Jane replied as she began to turn. "Perhaps you would like a massage as well?" Maura took advantage that they were now facing one another to bring her lips to Jane's. Once the kiss ended, she spoke again. "No, my body is just fine, thank you. I can probably think of a thing or two we could do instead."

Jane smirked. "You can, huh? What did you have in mind, doctor?"

Maura leaned in once more. "Would you like me to tell you, or would you like me to show you?" Maura asked, her voice low and inviting.

Jane smiled at the doctor's words. "I think I'd rather you showed me."

"Are you sure you want to get out of the tub already? I recall you mentioning wanting to stay in here forever," Maura stated innocently.

"For some reason, staying in here is now the last thing on my mind."

Maura chuckled, rose from her position and got out of the tub. She extended a hand out to Jane and helped her out of the tub. Both women quickly dried themselves off, the anticipation of what was to come filling the air between them.

"Are you sure about this Maur?"

"Jane, I've wanted this since the moment I realized I loved you. Do you not want to do this?"

"I've wanted it too…"

"Then let me show you how much I love you."

Maura took Jane in her arms and began kissing her, stopping only to catch their breath. She took a hold of Jane's hand and led her into her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I was planning on having at least a few more chapters to this story before I wrote an epilogue, but I'm thinking another chapter along with an epilogue will bring this story to its conclusion. Thanks to all of those that are still reading!**

* * *

_Maur, I'm getting out of work early today… no cases and for once our paperwork is finished! Join me for dinner?_

_Sure Jane, I'd love to. I was actually going to suggest I cook tonight._

_I was thinking that maybe we could have a picnic dinner out tonight. The weather is wonderful and we can admire the night sky… what do you think?_

_I think that sounds incredibly romantic, detective._

_That's the point, doctor;) I'll pick you up at 7._

_I'll be ready._

Jane had thought it all out. Tonight was the night; she could feel it in her bones. Maura and she had been dating for a year, and she didn't want to waste another minute. Everyone loved Maura, her mother treated her like another daughter, the guys like another sister. That didn't mean they didn't have their opinions when Jane mentioned that she was going to propose. Their concerned words wanted to make sure Jane knew what she was getting herself into. Was she ready to spend the rest of her life with Maura… whatever type of life that may be? She'd gotten angry at her family, her friends, for suggesting that she couldn't, or shouldn't. She'd known from the moment she'd fallen in love and began dating Maura that she was all in, wherever that led. In the end, they'd apologized and made up, congratulating her for taking such an important step. All she had to do now was get Maura to accept…

Jane knew this was going to be the most difficult part. Though they'd been dating for a while and they'd consummated their relationship, Maura at times still showed hesitation. She loved Jane, of that neither had a doubt, yet her fear of the illness that could manifest itself at any moment wouldn't give her complete peace. She knew that Jane was sticking around for the long run, she could feel it with every look, every action Jane did yet she couldn't help but still feel guilty. For the happiness Jane gave her and made her feel, for the life she would give Jane in return in years to come.

They'd had their arguments in the beginning of their relationship, with Maura telling her to leave, that she wasn't good enough for Jane and that she again refused to tie her down to someone with her disease. There were times when she'd even kicked Jane out of her house and spent hours at the door sitting and crying, not knowing that Jane was doing the same thing on the other side. Jane had proved time and again that no matter what Maura said to her or how many times she kicked her out, she wasn't going anywhere. She proved time and again just how strong their love was, and it made their relationship stronger for it.

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway. She was nervous, her heartbeat pumping a lot faster than what she was used to and it made her just a little uncomfortable. She sent up a prayer, wishing and hoping that tonight went in her favor. Maura opened the door looking radiant and beautiful as ever. She'd stuck with casual wear, opting for t-shirt, jeans, and converse. The more time she'd spent with Jane the more relaxed she became in her clothing when it came to dates that didn't involve restaurants or anything fancy. Jane smiled and went in to kiss her girlfriend hello, meeting no resistance whatsoever.

"You look beautiful, as always. You ready to go?"

"So do you, Jane. Let me just grab my purse."

"Trust me, Maur, you won't need it. I got everything covered."

"Oh, alright. Let's go then."

The drive to the park was animated, with Maura telling Jane about her day. Since she had gotten involved with the research department again, she'd seemed happier. There was a bounce in her step again, her smile reached her eyes all the time now, not just in Jane's presence. She was making a difference in the world, and she could feel it.

"I thought that we might enjoy a picnic today because I read somewhere that there was supposed to be a meteor shower at some point tonight."

"I hadn't read about that; how did it escape me?"

"I can't believe there is something science related that I know and you don't," Jane stated with a chuckle.

"Oh quiet," Maura replied playfully.

The two had a nice dinner alone. Jane had stopped by and gotten them some Chinese food and two good bottles of wine, one hopefully for later that night. Taking in a breath and some liquid courage, she began what she'd practiced all day.

"Maura, how long have we been dating?"

"Just over one year; 13 months and 5 days to be exact."

"Time has flown by. I never realized time could go by so quickly."

"I know what you mean."

"Maur, these have been the best 13 months and 5 days of my life, because I've spent them with you. When I went to the park that night, I had no idea that my life was going to change for the better. You have taught me so many things, the most important of which are how to love and be loved. With you, I feel like I can do anything, like I can be anyone. You make me feel whole, Maur, and I hope that you feel that way too."

"Jane, of course I do. Before you came into my life, I didn't have anyone. I didn't know what love was or how to identify it even. You show me what love is every single day and it's something I never want to forget."

"I'll be here Maur, every single day to show you what love is, if you'll have me." Jane pulled out a little black velvet box and handed it to Maura. Maura opened it to reveal a princess cut platinum diamond ring encrusted with diamonds going all around the band. She gasped.

"Jane – I –"

"You are the reason I wake up in the morning, my very reason for breathing, Maura Isles. Make me the happiest woman in the world by saying 'yes'".

Tears sprang from Maura's eyes, though Jane couldn't decipher if they were tears of joy or sorrow.

"Jane, are you sure you want to do this? You want to tie your life to me?"

"Tying sounds like a negative connotation, and this is anything but that. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, Maura, whatever it takes."

Tears were now flowing from Maura's eyes and Jane did everything she could to keep hers from falling.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli. I don't know if this is the right choice for us, because I don't know what the future holds for me. I don't know what kind of lifestyle I will be able to lead, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my days with you, however long that is. I want you. I choose you. I love you. Yes, I will marry you, if you're sure you'll have me too."

Jane's face split into a mega-watt smile. "I love you, tesoro. And I will treasure you every single day for the rest of our lives." Jane placed the ring on Maura's finger, finding a perfect fit. She leaned up on her knees and kissed her now fiancée, the entire world frozen for the two this special moment in time.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the delay, things are starting to pile up on me. For the purposes of this story, Maura's parents are deceased. I'd also like to mention that she didn't misdiagnose herself... That will be addressed soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter!=)**

* * *

"I can't believe the day is finally here… God, why am I so nervous?"

"Relax Janie, it's perfectly normal to be nervous on your wedding day," replied Angela. "You've nothing to be nervous about, Maura is a wonderful woman, and I'm sure you two are going to be very happy for the rest of your lives."

Jane smiled, relaxing instantly. She knew her mother was right. From the moment she'd introduced Maura to her mother, Angela had not shut up about marriage and grandkids; she had been quite the hit with the Rizzoli clan and her partners at the precinct.

"I know she's wonderful ma; I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on her. I just can't believe she actually agreed to marry me, and that she will be my wife in less than an hour."

"My baby, you look beautiful. I'm so happy for you!"

Jane looked at their reflection in the mirror. She'd chosen to wear a simple, white tuxedo with a silk button down shirt open at the collar and white pumps. Her wild curls framed her radiant face. When she and Maura had discussed what they would wear she had adamantly refused to wear a dress and had left that to her more femininely dressed fiancée. Angela had taken it upon herself to go dress shopping with Maura and kept going on and on about how beautiful her future daughter in law looked. Jane could only wait and hope that time went by quickly. She couldn't wait to be married to the love of her life.

* * *

Maura stood before the full length mirror, making sure everything was immaculate. There was not a wrinkle to be seen, not a hair out of place; she looked perfect. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Maura dear, I just wanted to make sure everything was in order and to ask if you if you needed anythi- wow! Maura, you look gorgeous dear! Jane is going to be left speechless... I know your mother would be so proud of you today and the woman you've become."

Maura smiled. "Thank you Angela. It truly means a lot to Jane and I that you have been so accepting of our relationship. I wonder if my parents would've been so accepting; they were very conservative people..."

"Oh don't give me any of that. Conservative or not, I'm sure they would've accepted the two of you... How could they not? My Janie is a catch! And you? You're a beautiful, intelligent woman; they would've been lucky to be here on such a day. I am catholic and as you know, we don't take matters such as these lightly. Then Janie sat me down and told me about how she had met this doctor that had the most beautiful smile and that had stolen her heart. There was no possible way I could object to that. My daughter is not one who shows her feelings often, so for her to talk about you in such detail with me, to see her face light up with just the mention of your name... It's all I've ever wanted for her."

Maura was trying her best to keep her tears at bay; she couldn't ruin her makeup. Angela's words hit a spot inside her that warmed her heart and she truly felt loved by the older woman. "I love her, Angela. I love her with everything I am and I hope I can make her happy."

"That's all I can ask of you my dear. Now, I don't mean to upset you; God knows that's the last thing I want to do, but there's another reason I came in here…"

"What's the matter? Is Jane alright?"

"Don't worry; Jane is great, she's just anxious to see you. The other reason I came in here was to ask if you had someone to walk you down the aisle? An uncle perhaps?"

"No, there's no one," Maura replied, looking down instantly. "My parents didn't have any siblings."

"Maura that is nothing to be ashamed about." Angela stated as she lifted Maura's chin and looked her straight in the eye. My ex-husband is still alive and he's not here today…"

"I still can't believe he's not here to give his daughter away."

"You know that Frankie is very excited to be able to do that for Jane. I don't want you to feel offended… but if you're willing, there are two people who would very much like to have the honor of walking you down the aisle."

"There are?"

"Yes. Tommy said that he would be privileged to do it. You also remember Vincent Korsak, don't you? He was Jane's partner for years and has always seen her as the daughter he never had. I know he now sees you that way also."

"Oh Angela, I don't know what to say… I'm flattered. It is I who would be honored to be given away by either of them. How do I pick?!"

"You don't have to pick, why don't you have them both walk you down the aisle? I know it would make Jane very happy to see that you are properly given away," Angela said with a smile.

"In that case, then yes. Please tell them both that I would be honored to have them both. Thank you Angela, so much. I've no words to explain just how much this means to me… that you've welcomed me into your family with open arms. It means so much more than I could say." Maura walked the couple of steps and embraced the older woman. "Thank you."

Angela hugged her back. "Welcome to the family, sweetheart. Don't say Jane didn't warn you," Angela said jokingly. "I'll go tell Tommy and Vince to get ready. They'll be at your door in five minutes, and then we can get this show on the road! Jane and Frankie have already left. Once you're ready, you can leave with Vince and Tommy. I'm going to go ahead and leave to make sure everything is ready."

"Alright, and thank you once again."

Angela smiled and was out the door. Maura went over her vows and makeup one last time, making sure she was ready. A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door announcing the arrival of her two escorts.

"Maura, are you ready to go?" Vince asked from outside the door.

"Yes, I'm coming Vince." She opened the door and the men's jaws immediately dropped.

"You look beautiful. Jane is going to be left in complete awe," Vince stated.

"My sister is a lucky woman," added Tommy.

"Thank you both, I'm flattered. I also wanted to thank you, for offering to walk me down the aisle. I couldn't decide which of you to accept, so I hope that you'll both have me."

"We would be honored to, Maura. Today is a very special day for all of us," replied Vince.

* * *

The drive to the park was a quiet one, with each of the passengers lost in their own thoughts. When looking for a place to hold the ceremony, Jane and Maura decided to get married where they'd met: Boston Common. They'd walked the park grounds until they had found the perfect spot; now 50 of their closest family and friends were awaiting the arrival of the brides.

Jane was the first to arrive, wanting to make sure that everything was as it should be. She spent a few minutes talking with the justice of the peace going over the final details. She got a call a few minutes later to notify her that Maura was on her way.

Once everyone was seated and both brides were ready, Frankie cued the music. The small crowd rose to their feet. Cello music (Maura's request) played in the background as Frankie and Jane walked down the aisle to their designated spot. It took everything Jane had in her to not run down the aisle. She couldn't wait to see Maura any longer. The cellist was given a second cue, and this time it was Maura's turn.

Jane's heart stopped beating, or at least that's what it felt like when she laid eyes on her soon to be bride. Maura was the epitome of beautiful. Her white satin dress had a wrapped sweetheart bodice that cinched at the waist with a band of rhinestones. Crystal beads and pearls lead to a box pleated full skirt. A trail of buttons went down the back to the chapel train. It was a simple yet elegant dress. Jane looked up and finally connected with her fiancée. The fire burning in Maura's hazel eyes she was sure, matched her own. A smile lit Maura's face as both Tommy and Vince escorted her down the aisle; Jane had to smile at that. She couldn't wait any longer; she wanted this woman to be her wife forever.

Once Maura reached the makeshift altar, she received kisses from both Vince and Tommy before being handed over to Jane. When they finally held hands, they could feel a jolt of electricity run through them both. The world ceased to exist. There was no one else left but the two of them.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union of two remarkable people…"

Jane knew she should be paying attention to what the justice of the peace said. She knew she couldn't screw this up, yet Maura standing before her looking like, well Maura, couldn't let her think of anything else. Before she knew it, she heard the justice of the peace call her name.

"Now Jane, if you would repeat after me…"

"I came across a word during a movie once… it was 'serendipity.' At first, I didn't know what the word meant, so I looked it up. It means 'happy accident' or 'pleasant surprise'. The day I met you, Maura, could not be described in any other way. When I heard your voice that night, something inside of me just clicked. The world made sense again. The time I have spent with you is only the beginning of what I hope is a long and happy union between us. I love you with all my heart, and I will show you just how much I love you every single day for the rest of my life. I Jane Clementine Rizzoli, take you Maura Dorthea Isles, to be my lawfully married wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Both women now held their tears at bay.

"I never thought I could find love. I didn't even know what love was, not really. It was an emotion that I've read about on countless occasions, yet it was something that I never truly felt, until I met you. You've showed me the meaning of what love is every second I've spent with you since that night, Jane. I can only hope that I can make you as happy as you've made me. I love you with all my heart and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I care. I Maura Dorthea Isles, take you Jane Clementine Rizzoli, to be my lawfully married wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

They took turns exchanging rings, both whispering an "I love you" as the band was placed on the other's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

They sealed their union with a kiss as cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd.

"I love you Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

"And I love you, Jane Rizzoli-Isles."

* * *

**I'd love to read what you think!**


	11. Chapter 9

"Hearing Jane say her vows made me even happier than I ever thought possible. It made me the happiest person on the face of the planet, I was sure of it. It was the beginning of a wonderful life together as wife and wife…"

"That sounds like a nice story."

"It is; it's a beautiful story."

"It sounds familiar; like I've heard it before… have I heard it before?"

Jane looked at her wife with sad eyes and smiled at her. "Yes, you've heard it before, Maur. I read it to you almost every day."

"Oh…" A couple of minutes of silence passed between the two. Jane sat and observed Maura's behavior. She looked distant, yet seemed to be thinking hard of something. For a second, Jane thought she remembered, yet she didn't want to get her hopes up. Today seemed like a good day though. "You… you're Jane."

Jane smiled. "Yes baby, I'm Jane."

"And I'm Maura…"

"You are."

"We are married. The people in the story, it's us."

Jane smiled even wider. "It's us."

"Jane… Jane! I remember. I remember everything! My love, why didn't you tell me it was you? How long has it been? How long have I been like this? What's wrong with me?"

"Maura, calm down love. I don't know how much time we have. The last time it was only about 30 minutes. You have Huntington's disease… it is in an advanced stage; your memory is one of the things that was affected…"

"How long have I been like this?"

"2 years."

"How long have we been married?"

"11 years."

"And you've stayed with me throughout it all?"

"Of course I have. I love you Maura. Nothing will ever take me away from you, understand?"

"Where is she? Where is Alessandra? I want to see her!"

"She's at school right now, love. She should be home any minute now; she'll be very happy to see you."

"How old is she now, Jane?"

"She's 9. She's very intelligent, Maur. I swear she got her intelligence from you, even if it was telepathically. She's the brightest kid in school and she's doing so well. She managed to jump a grade. You'd be very proud of our girl." Jane stated with a smile.

"I am, so very proud of her. I'm happy that she's a mini copy of you, and that she'll be safe."

Jane spent the next few minutes trying to fill Maura in on what she'd missed out on. She told her about the family trips they'd taken, how Alex was doing in and out of school, the extra-curricular activities she was involved in, anything and everything she could think of. It wasn't often that she got Maura to be lucid for more than an hour or so; she intended to take full advantage of the fact.

"Mama, I'm home!" Alex came running in through the front door in search of Jane.

"We're in the living room!" came Jane's reply.

"Mama! Nonna says she wants to take me to the park later, before dinner. Can I go? Please?"

"Maybe, sweetheart. I've got a special treat for you today. Say hi to mom."

Alex walked the few steps over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Hi mom! How are you feeling today?" She asked as she kissed Maura on the cheek.

"Alessandra, baby. You've gotten so big! Look at you! I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. You're a beautiful young girl. Momma tells me you're doing well in school?"

Alex turned over to her momma. "She remembers me?" she asked, incredulous.

"She does. She's having a good day. Why don't you tell us about school? Tell mom what you're planning to do for your science fair project."

Alex squealed with joy and started telling her mothers about the complex experiment she was working on. Maura was able to give a little bit of feedback, excited that her daughter seemed to show a high aptitude for science.

Jane decided to give Maura and Alex some time alone while she prepared dinner. It wasn't often that Maura got to spend quality time with their daughter; more often than not Alex would just come and sit with Maura and tell her about her day with little to no recognition on Maura's behalf. It was a very difficult situation, especially for a child, but Alex had shown Maura so much love and patience that Jane could ask not ask for more.

Though they had a full time nurse to care for Maura while Jane was at work, Jane always took it upon herself to take care of Maura when she was home. While Jane fed her wife dinner, Maura continued with more questions.

"How can you do this every single day, Jane? With my disease, this must be very difficult on you. I never wanted to put you through something like this.

"Maura, I've already told you, nothing will ever take me away from you. I can admit that these last couple of years hasn't been easy on Alex and I… but the part that hurts is you not knowing us. Alex understands, and so do I. You were the one that wrote that journal… and you wanted me to read it to you every day so that you would remember who you were and you'd come back to us. And you do, baby. I love you so much Maura, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you two either." Maura replied as she clung onto her wife. "I love you Jane, I love you so much it hurts. It hurts me to see you like this… in this situation."

"We can handle it, Maur. The important thing is that we love each other, nothing else will get in the way of that. You, Alex and I will continue being a happy family for as long as we can, alright?"

"I love the sound of that… but what happens when I can't remember anymore?"

"Then I'll be there to remind you, every step of the way."

* * *

**Thank you to all who have read and commented on this story. I hope that you enjoyed it to the end.**


End file.
